renesmee's life
by lizzy-sarah'-teampaul
Summary: yes another twilight story, another one cant hurt! i started it yesterday, its my first ever story that i've showed anyone! its about renesmee and her realationship with jacob, what will she do when jake starts to dissapear for days on end?tempory haitus.
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee

I looked at the clock .again. It was 10 now.

"Hunn, what's up? You've been looking at that clock every 10 seconds for the last hour and a half!" mom asked.

"Jake hasn't called. He never forgets to call. ever."I told her. She frowned.

"Call him" mom said.

"What if its some pack emergency? " the look on moms face had me back tracking. I called him. No answer. I started to pace. "Billy"I exclaimed. I called billy.

"Billy"

"hey Ness"

"Billy have you seen Jake? " I asked

"he left about nine-ish for yours"

"WHAT?" I shouted hysterically. I told billy I would call him back and called embry. He knew nothing. Then quil. Nothing again. When I called Seth something he said made me stop and tremble with fear.

"Can't talk now ness, Leah's come home. some pack responsibility." I called her.

She didn't know where he was how long he'd be just that she had too look after the pack.

"Oh and he said he loves you and bye." I dropped my phone. bye? My world shattered. bye? I looked around the room to the faces of my family. grandma Esme, grandpa Carlisle, aunt rose, uncle emmett, aunt Alice, uncle jasper, mom and dad were staring at me. I started to run.

"Billy"I called.

"Ness?" billy asked.

"Jake's gone and I..I .I don't know why where or how long he's gonna be!"I said

there was a growl behind me. I turned to look. It was the wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note:**_

_**hey,**_

_**im just saying some of the stuff I forgot last time. This is the first story im writing that I've ever showed anyone ever so I don't know weather im good or bad. I love to write and this is fun for me. I would appreciate constructive criticism.**_

_**Inlovewiffjasperhale x**_

_**disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own the twilight saga (in all its amazing-ness I wish I did!) I do not own the character's. they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Chapter two **

_I turned to see sam, Paul, jared, Colin and Brady. only sam was human._

"_Treaty renesmee that applies to you too." sam said._

"_But im up here all the time" I said._

"_With Jake. Jacob left 2 hours ago. well he's not here to stop us from kicking you out. Now get off our land" I turned to billy._

"_Bye bil-"_

"_now" sam said. I started to run towards grandma Esme's and grandpa Carlisle's .I slammed the door._

"_Stupid pack, stupid treaty, stupid sam" I could kill him right know. I turned to my father._

"_Daddy"I said sweetly and I started to bat my eyelids._

"_No renesmee I will not help you take out the pack. And don't even think of asking emmett." I sighed. Damn stupid mind reader._

"_Language" dad said_

"_well im going home to slam some doors .if any of you hear from Jake tell him im gonna kill him"_

_my days went pretty much the same way. eat. sleep. drink. And every few days I went to see billy and left before the pack could arrive. 2 weeks after he left, I went to billy's._

"_Hey ness"_

"_hey billy"_

"_do you wanna' a cuppa? I've convinced the pack to leave off. "_

"_yeah and thanks."I went in. As billy was making the tea the phone went. _

"_Don't worry ness, I'll get it in a minute" it went to answer phone._

"_Hey billy, its Jake obviously. I'll be home in a minute I'm just going to the shop Annabelle was so worried " I left and ran towards the shop. I opened the door to find Jake hugging Annabelle saying "I've missed you" I slammed the door and ran home. I went in and slammed the door._

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed._

"_Remind me to not to get on the wrong side of you!" uncle emmett said._

"_Oh do you ever shut up." I retorted._

"_Honey whats up?"aunt Alice asked sweetly._

"_Well the ceilings up the floor is down and im going to kill Jacob black" uncle emmett and uncle jasper burst into fits of laughter. Dad glared at them. they stopped._

"I mean right so I was at billy's and the phone rang, it went to answer phone , it was Jake. He said he would be home in a bit cause he was going to see Annabelle cause she was so worried. I mean yeah sure billy or the pack but Annabelle! Annabelle and her blonde hair. Annabelle and her short skirts. Annabelle and her " I pouted "Annabelle and her" I posed.

I felt uncle jasper trying to sooth me. I fought it off. there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it"I said.

**Authors note:**

**I wasn't quite sure where to end it. Please let me know what you think. Let me know where you think Jacobs been? BTW the Annabelle thing isnt what you think. So don't have a go. You will find out. **

**Inlovewiffjasperhale **

**xoxo **


End file.
